What Could Have Been preview
by KHwhitelion
Summary: Based on a dream. A snipit from a different, darker ending to Fruits Basket: "I don't care what you or the others say! But I won't let you kill Tohru!"


"Shigure," Kyo uttered icily, unflinching ddespite the man's sudden appearance

"Shigure," Kyo uttered icily, unflinching despite the man's sudden appearance. His brown eyes narrowed as he studied his opponent; experience had taught him recently that even the slightest action of his meant danger.

Shigure sighed, picking up his pace as he walked towards the orange-haired boy, a crooked smile spread across his face. "Well now, Kyo-kun" he murmured, sending shivers up the boy's spine, "what brings you here?"

Kyo snarled, shifting his stance. "Don't call me 'Kyo-kun'!" He spat, fists barralling, "and you know perfectly well why I'm here!" Though his words were harsh, Shigure remained unfazed by Kyo's words, having lived with him for a few years. _Damn!_ Kyo thought, clenching his teeth as the man continued to walk towards him.

"Hmph. I see." The darker-haired man commented, more to himself than to Kyo, "always were stubborn, weren't you?" He stopped suddenly then, only inches from Kyo's face. He was so close, Kyo was certain he could feel the man's breath against his cheek, a vulgar feeling indeed.

He scowled. "You'll never get away with this," Kyo uttered coldly, shoving Shigure in the chest and taking a step back. "They'll stop you."

This caused the man to actually laugh-a low, dark sinister laugh that made Kyo's skin crawl.

"Who's going to stop me, Kyo?" He cooed in mock-affection, "You know as well as I do the other Zodiac members want to be free. I can see it in their eyes, even if they don't say."

"Want to or not, none of them would be willing to kill for it!"

Shigure cocked his head. "Really? Are you certain of that?" He sighed, reaching up then to massage his temples. "really now, Kyo. In order to obtain something, something else must be sacrificed. It's just fact."

Kyo's eyes widened as he stared at the man, not wanting to believe what he was hearing. Shigure, noticing the boy's silence, continued. "We're cursed, Kyo. Maybe you as the cat, don't see it, being a monster-but try to understand. Unlike you, _we_ want to be free. We want to be released from the curse. We want to be _human_"

"Human?" Kyo echoed, dropping his arms, "Human?! What kid of human willingly kills another member of its race?! Only a...a..._monster _would do that!" He shuttered, memories from the past flooding his mind. However, he quickly brushed those thoughts aside, unwilling to let down his guard around Shigure.

"I told you," the man added, apparently unaware of Kyo's momentary blank out, "sacrifices must be made. Even if those sacrifices involve another human being."

"You're insane." Kyo stated, taken aback by the callousness in which Shigure spoke, "completely insane."

"Am I?" the man replied, wearing the same, twisted smile as before, "Ask anyone-they'll agree with me. Face it, Kyo. No one will care if she dies. Not if it means breaking the curse."

_of coruse_, Kyo thought bitterly, _he wouldn't mention Kisa_. Anger was welling up inside him as he glared at the man before him. He was crazy-talking nonsense...but what if...

"NO!" Kyo suddenly screeched, stepping towards Shigure dangerously.

"No?"

"I...I don't care_ what_ you or the others say! But I won't let you kill Tohru!" Without warning, his hand suddenly fell to his pocket, and before Shigure could even blink, Kyo's hand was up again, a gun aimed fatally towards the dark-haired man's heart. "You're twisted, Shigure," Kyo alleged, his voice near a monotone, "and someone needs to stop you. Even if I'm alone, even if I have to protect Tohru and Kisa with my life! I will NOT let you murder them!"

His finger pulled the trigger...

a loud explosion was heard...

and a man fell, sputtering, to the ground...

Kyo looked at the hole he had made in Shigure's chest, noticing, with regret, that he was still alive. "That should have killed you." He muttered, turning his back, "You're _lucky_."

Ignoring Shigure's pitiful cries, Kyo headed forward, stuffing the weapon back in his pocket. Now that he knew there were others against him, he'd have to be on alert full time if he was to keep his promise.


End file.
